Navidad a la manera de Hogwarts
by Mrs Merce Snape
Summary: En su noche de patrullar Hermione se choca con cierta persona debajo de un muérdago. Podrán dos opuestos besarse para salir del hechizo ?


**Navidad a la manera de Hogwarts **

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece,, (por más q me guste Severus Snape ;D) solo a Jk Rowling .

Este adorable one-shot le pertenece Snowtigress-27 , quien me dejó traducirlo para poder compartirlo con ustedes =). Es el primer fic traducción que hago , si hay algún error, que espero que no halla jeje, discúlpenme , y sean buenas conmigo (que recién empiezo x) ) jeje ^-^.

Espero que tengan unas Felices Fiestas ;).

* * *

Hermione vagaba por los pasillos, frotándose los brazos en un intento de mantenerse caliente .Patrullar los pasillos en el medio del invierno era una de las desventajas de enseñar en Hogwarts, especialmente cuando eras asignado las mazmorras .Silenciosamente maldijo a Severus por tomarse el día libre.

Acababa de subir las escaleras subiendo al vestíbulo cuando otro cuerpo choco contra ella.

¡Profesor Snape! gritó ella en sorpresa , retrocediendo apuradamente .Aunque solo pudo dar unos pocos pasos cuando una fuerza invisible la detuvo.

Un sentimiento horrible le golpeo el estomago, y cuando miro hacia arriba, su presentimiento resultó ser correcto..

Muérdago!

* * *

"¿Acaso vas a besarme?" Hermione preguntó mientras torcía su cabeza en curiosidad.

Severus miró al muérdago colgando arriba de sus cabezas antes de mirarla de nuevo . Secamente le respondió ," Lo dudo".

"¿De verdad pensas estar parado aquí toda la noche?" levanto sus cejas mientras miro su reloj, eran solo las 10.

Severus frunció el seño y cruzo sus brazos su pecho . "Son solo dos horas. Creo q voy a vivir .Eso es, su tu presencia insufrible no me mata" .Puso una mueca de burla ante la cara de indignación de ella.

"Entonces ponete cómodo" dijo Hermione fríamente."no pienso matar a nadie está noche".

* * *

Hermione fue la primera en sentarse .Honestamente no podía seguir manteniéndose dos segundo más tarde el se le unió en el suelo .

"Pense que eras invencible" se burló ella.

"Lo soy"

"Entonces sácanos de este lío " ella le desafió.

" Lo voy a hacer , a través de mucha paciencia y tortuosa conversación con vos " Severus dijo con tonos nivelados, aunque sus labios se torcieron ligeramente hacia arriba.

"Por mucho que me gustaría hablar" dijo ella en un tono que sugería lo contrario "Por qué no solo me besas así puedo irme este lugar congelado".

"La pregunta es ¿por qué vos no lo haces?".

"Ja-Ja" dijo Hermione con una mueca "muy gracioso".

" ¿Acaso soy tan desagradable para vos?" Severus le preguntó serio.

Ella se enserio y sacudió la cabeza . "Te pedí que me besaras. Obviamente no es totalmente desagradable para mí".Ella se sonrojo repentinamente y el no pudo evitar pensar si había algo más detrás de sus palabras.

Ella continuo hablando , contestando su próxima pregunta antes de que el lo preguntará. "Siempre me enseñaron de pequeña , que era el lugar del hombre hacer la primera movida .Puedo ser un poco a la antigua , pero no voy a cambiar"

"Tampoco me gustaría que lo hicieras".

* * *

Los sonidos del reloj de Hermione rompieron la calma que se había establecido sobre ellos, anunciando que ya eran las 11. Una hora más .

Hermione no pudo detener el escalofrío que la atravesó. El frío estaba metiéndose debajo de su piel y congelando su sangre.

"Aparentemente cuando encantaron estas cosas estúpidas , no consideraron que alguien podría morir de hipotermia atrapado debajo de ellas", se quejó ella.

"No creo que creyeran que alguien esperaría" respondió Severus.

"Supongo que no contaron con nosotros" ella dijo riéndose , y su sonrisa saco una mueca divertida de él.

* * *

Severus suspiró en rendición mientras la vio temblar otra vez por el frío. Él desabrocho su capa y se la alcanzo con el seño fruncido.

"Acá" gruño " Podes dejar de temblar lastimosamente"

"Oh no , no puedo " protestó Hermione rechazando la capa ."Podes enfermarte sin ella"

É l agarro su mano para detenerla y envolvió su capa alrededor de sus hombros.

"Te olvidas" dijo él " que yo vivo en las mazmorras y estoy acostumbrado al frío . La necesitas más que yo , Hermione"

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y agarró su mano brevemente entre las suyas .

"Gracias"

* * *

Severus se reprendió a si mismo por gustarle esa chispa en los ojos de ellas al reírse. El justo acababa de contarle una historia acerca de su primer año enseñando, y ella estaba prácticamente en histerias.

"Contá otra" le pidió ella , mientras se limpiaba lágrimas de diversión.

Le asustaba a él que Hermione quisiera saber más de él. Él no se abría a muchas personas , y ya en las dos últimas horas o por ahí ella aprendió más de él que virtualmente cualquiera. Y él? Ahora entiende que hay más en ella que una sabelotodo. Aunque nuevamente, el ya lo sabía.

* * *

" Y cuando Cenicienta bajo las escaleras, todos se giraron a verla", Hermione decía en una voz encantada. Ellos habían comenzado a compartir historias hace un rato , y ella ahora contaba cuentos de hadas muggles.

"Por que van todos a mirarla" dijo el en burla " Ella no puede ser tan linda"

"¿Queres escuchar la historia o no?" ella preguntó, tirándole una mala mirada en intento de callarlo.

El la miro de igual forma, pero continuo ." Quiero decir q eso es de ridículo de los muggles. Tienen todas esas tontas falsas ideas"

"Las historias están inspiradas por magos!! "

Frunciendo el seño Severus le indicó que continuara.

* * *

"..Y mientras el se inclinaba hacia ella , el reloj dio en medianoche", Hermione dijo quietamente, casi sin aliento.

Ahí justo en tiempo, las suaves campanadas del reloj sonaron, señalando el inicio de un nuevo día. Los ojos de ella se posaron en los de él, sorprendida y contenta de ver que no se levantó inmediatamente.

"¿Y entonces que pasó?" preguntó Severus mientras mantenía su mirada bloqueada con la de ella.

"El la besó" susurró ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron de repente cuando los labios de Severus encontraron los de ella , en un beso tierno pero poderoso. Ella sintió sus manos tomándola de la cara , y se apoyo inconscientemente en su tacto. Tristemente, solo duró unos segundos.

* * *

"Por qué no lo hiciste cuando importaba" ella preguntó mientras Severus se separaba.

El estuvo callado por un momento, contemplando con cuidado su respuesta.

Finalmente respondió:"en lo contrario, esperando a que el hechizo terminara, acabo de probar cuanto importaba".

Hermione dudó visiblemente mientras entendía sus palabras ."¿Realizas que eso implica que quisiste besarme y probablemente lo pensaste?".

"Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que mis palabras pueden significar", dijo él normalmente, manteniendo su cara en una mascara de piedra.

Sin embargo, la cara de ella se derritió y sonreía cálidamente .

* * *

"Bésame otra vez", Hermione dijo , su voz era suave, casi rogando.

Severus rozo sus dedos por su mejilla, antes de atrapar su mentón en su mano .Gentilmente levantó su cara y trajo sus labios a los de ella una vez más.

Los labios de Hermione eran suaves y llenos , sabían deliciosamente a naranjas y hiervas. El la sostuvo con fuerza, con miedo de que cuando el momento terminara, ella se hubiera ido para siempre. Era un bello sueño y el sentía que estaba a punto de despertar en cualquier momento.

De la nada, el sonido de pasos apresurados los alcanzo .Minerva los estaba buscando .

* * *

"¿Y ahora qué?" ella susurró apoyado en su fuerte pecho.

"Supongo que le diremos la verdad" replicó el contra su cabello.

"¿La verdad?" Hermione encontraba difícil de creer que el podría admitir haber besado alguna chica debajo del muérdago y menos a ella.

"Si la verdad" dijo el "Quedamos atrapado debajo del muérdago y esperamos tercamente hasta la media noche".

"Oh" dijo Hermione y sonrió conspiratoriamente.

El retiro sus brazos de alrededor de ella y le dio un último beso.

"Yo voy a hablar y vos poder resentidamente tus dos centavos "

* * *

El día siguiente paso sin ceremonia . Hermione y Severus jugaron la parte de Némesis bien .Cuando algún otro miembro del personal mencionaba el muérdago, eran rápidamente silenciados por su mala mirada y el resoplido de "Oh por favor" de ella.

La noche vino a Hogwarts y Severus se encontró otra vez en el oscuro vestíbulo .El se apoyaba contra la pared mirando pensativamente al muérdago .Fue sorprendido de sus pensamientos por el ruido de suaves pasos y una ráfaga de ropas y cabello , encontrando sus brazos llenos.

"Hermione" Severus susurro suavemente ."Esperaba encontrarte aquí".

* * *

Los días llevando a Navidad veían a Hermione y Severus, robándose besos en la noche .Era la noche de Navidad sin embargo, el último día que el muérdago estaría colgado.

"No podemos seguir haciendo esto", ella murmuro "¿Qué pasa cuando no este el muérdago?.Estoy cansada de esconder esto".

"Lo se" dijo él consoladoramente mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?"Hermione preguntó.

"Voy a pensar en algo" prometió Severus."Por ahora, mientras , disfrutemos de la oscuridad y del tiempo que se nos dio .Después de todo , eso es todo lo que cualquiera puede pedir" .

Su triste sonrisa no era confortante, pero era suficiente.

* * *

La noche de Año Nuevo llego y ellos todavía no habían resuelto su problema. Continuaban encontrándose por la noche en el vestíbulo , pero mientras los días avanzaban, estaba creciendo increíblemente más difícil esconder su secreto.

Severus estaba agarrándose de hilos, tratando desesperadamente de buscar una solución..Su única idea iba a tener que funcionar .Tendría que hacerse esta noche.

La fiesta del personal estaba en su esplendor con música y bebidas en los alrededores. Hermione y Severus mantenían su distancia usual mientras compartían ocasionales miradas de anhelo .Al fin y al cabo la cuenta regresiva la medianoche comenzó.

* * *

Hermione estaba consciente de Severus lentamente parándose , cuando el resto comenzaban a gritar "10…9…8…".

El estaba mirándola de nuevo con un poderoso ardor en sus ojos que todabía no lograba comprender.

"7…6…5.." El estaba cruzando la habitación hacia ella con largos y determinados pasos.

Al sonido de "4..3..2.." Severus estaba a su lado, suavizando su cabello.

".1.!! " .Los aplausos surgieron simultáneamente cuando él la besaba largo y con fuerza.

El ruido murió y pronto todos se quedaron mirándolos. El simplemente le sonrío felizmente.

"Feliz Año Nuevo amor".

Fin :)

**AN:****:** la autora aclara que se supone que el muérdago estaba encantado para que cuando un chico y una chica se encuentren debajo de el, tienen que quedarse hasta que se besen o hasta que sea medianoche .

Espero que les haya gustado como me gusto a mi , puede ser que ahora que me anime a traducir este , traduzca otros más ^-^. Intente traducir lo más fiel posible al original , pero si por ahí alguna expresión no les quedo medio clara , pregúntenme o pueden fijarse en el original .


End file.
